


Art for Dirty Sheets by firesign10

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki had a late night shoot for a Supernatural episode, but have to travel to L.A. to do press early in the morning. Jensen suggests staying in the airport hotel so they can catch a few hours of sleep. They don't even stop to wash off their make-up, and the desk clerk makes some erroneous assumptions. Or are they erroneous after all?





	Art for Dirty Sheets by firesign10

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirty Sheets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927295) by [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10). 



> You know how much I enjoyed this fic, so I just had to create something for it :) Hope it's a wonderful day my lovely brain twin! x♥x *hearts you*
> 
> If anyone hasn't read her smpc entry Dirty Sheets...go to it :D ♥


End file.
